The Agency
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: What if The Agency wasn't the Agency you thought you were working for? All characters belong to SMK. I have taken some liberties with the characters and scenes depicted.


The Agency

What if the Agency wasn't really the Agency?

Amanda is in the Q Bureau organizing files in the safe room. She hears the door open and is about to check to see who it is. She knows it can't be Lee since he told her when she left his bed this morning he would be on a stakeout with Francine. Last night they discussed if they should come clean about their mystery marriage as the only time she can stay over is if the boys are with their father and her mother is away. She is about to ask who it is, but she hears Dr. Smyth calling out. "Anyone in here? Ollie ollie oxen free, Scarecrow? Mrs. King?"

Amanda knows nothing good can come from being around Dr. Smyth unless it's extremely necessary and she decides to stay quiet. If he can't find her, then he can't rope her into something she'd rather not do.

A few moments later she hears the voice of Efrain Beaman. "Oh, no. Poor Beaman. He will suffer Dr. Smyth's wrath. Better him then me", Amanda thinks to herself.

"Hello?" Beaman calls out.

"Get in here. Close the door. Did anyone see you?", asks Dr. Smyth.

"No, I waited until Mrs. Marsden stepped away", Beaman replies. "You usually don't want us seen talking together at work", he says in Russian.

Amanda clamps her hand over her mouth to conceal a gasp. She doesn't know what he said, but she knows it was Russian.

"English you idiot, English!" Dr. Smyth almost yells. "I told you to speak English whenever we are at the Agency together. What if someone heard you?"

"Sorry", Beaman says; "but there's no one here".

"I just got here myself, I called out, but no one answered. I was about to check the vault when you walked in. You better check and hope no one is in there for your sake", Smyth says.

"Shit", Amanda thinks to herself. "I've got to hide. But where, there is nothing here but files. Fuck! I mean crap." Amanda rarely swears and she just swore three times. She looks around quickly and sees a stack of files and hopes if she can crouch low enough Beaman won't see her. She also hopes his acting like a dufus isn't an act too. She rushes to the files and sits low on the floor and against the wall.

Beaman pokes his head in and looks around. "Nope", he says. No one is in there. So why did you want to see me?"

"Is everything set for our new defector next week?" Smyth asks.

"Yes", Beaman replies. "The meeting with our fellow comrades will be in the usual spot. Everyone knows what their jobs will be".

"Excellent", Smyth says. "You should leave first, and I'll wait around for a few minutes".

"Crap", Amanda says to herself. "How long do I have to sit here? Crap, crap, crap, oh shit. What am I going to do?" Amanda hears the door open and she breathes a sigh of relief knowing that Smyth will be gone soon.

"Stetson", Amanda hears Smyth call out.

"Dr. Smyth, what are you doing in the Q Bureau?" Lee asks.

"I was looking for your housewife turned spy. Have you seen her?". Smyth asks.

Lee looks at the floor and sees Amanda's purse and says, "no not since thi... yesterday when I told her she could go home".

"Where have you been?" Smyth inquires.

"I was on a stakeout with Francine", Lee replies.

"Ahhh, while Billy's away the cat and mouse doth play", Smyth says.

"No, no sir, it's not like that. We are staking out that warehouse. You wanted us to see who was coming and going", Lee replies.

"Then it's the mousey, yet disappearing Mrs. King huh, Scarecrow?"

"Mousey?" Lee and Amanda both think to themselves.

"No, it's like I said. I haven't seen Amanda since yesterday. Maybe she had a meeting with TP or Leatherneck. If I see her, I'll let her know you are looking for her", Lee says.

"No need, I'm not interested in trifling matters. Just keep a better leash on civilian spies you vouch for", Smyth says. He turns and leaves.

Amanda is still sitting on the floor in the vault. "Holy mother Fu…I mean crap, what the front door just happened?", she mutters to herself.

"Amanda? Amanda are you in there?" Lee asks. He looks inside the vault, "your purse is by your desk, are you in here?"

Amanda stands up, breathing heavily and says, "I'm here, I'm here, oh crap am I here and they didn't know".

"Did you just say crap? Why were you hiding?" Lee asks.

"I need some water", Amanda replies. "And you need to sit down. You will not believe what I overheard". Amanda gulps some water and proceeds to tell Lee everything that happened since she was hiding in the vault.

"No", I don't believe it Lee says.

"Are you questioning me? Are you saying I'm making this up?", Amanda says angrily.

"Well, you have been known to exaggerate and see and hear things that aren't there". Lee says.

"Am I exaggerating that Dr. Smyth didn't talk like Dr. Smyth until he saw you. And my so-called 'exaggerations' was over a year before we got married. You told me yourself, I'm not the same woman I was. I am a trained agent now and I resent you thinking I am still that flighty, nervous person you accosted at the train station four years ago", she says loudly.

"Alright I believe you; but are you insinuating that the Agency we think we work for is not a real government agency and it's been taken over by Russian spies or has been a Russian front all along?" Lee asks.

"That's exactly what I am saying. I also don't know who we can trust. I think we can trust Mr. Melrose", Amanda replies.

"What about Francine? I think we could trust her", Lee says.

"I think we could too, but your judgement could be skewed, you did sleep with her", Amanda says.

"You wound me", Lee says. "That was a long time ago. A long time before we met, and not everyone I slept with has been a questionable woman, and by the way I am sleeping with you.

"But I know you trust me. You probably right about Francine,", Amanda says; "but remember Eva? She worked for the Russians, and then there was Elisa and she had ties to Smyth. I was in that vault and I had a long time to think and put the pieces together where Smyth may have betrayed us and our country."

"I'm listening", Lee says as Amanda gets another glass of water.

"Okay", Amanda begins. "First, when Billy's banker friend was killed, and he went rogue. We tracked him and Smyth was looking for a way to discredit Billy and oust him from the Agency. Cyclops had a list of International Criminals. What if the Russians were on that list and Smyth's was afraid, he could be tied to it?"

2: Stemwinder. There was a D1-shoot to kill order on you. The Russians were involved, and he wanted to take you out. You; both of us thwarted them and in order to save face, he had to put me up for agent status.

3: Your friend, Khai, Dr. Smyth was on the war path for the Vietnamese plot. He claimed he wanted a pile of information to take to the White House. I bet if we searched the database that would be false. Your friend Khai faked his death twice in order to save his family. I think Smyth was in cahoots with the Vietnamese wanting to ship your friend back to Hanoi. All that came to a head for us planning to keep our marriage private. I know Smyth was not a part of that, but the other stuff, if we dig deep enough, we will find something.

4: There was that Granada debacle with the one earring and Smyth tried to persuade you to get into bed with Elisa, hoping that would lead to the rest of the treasure. But the General didn't die like he was supposed to, and the jewels were found. To save face Smyth had to turn those over.

5: You got injected with a deadly toxin that could infect the entire Agency. He wouldn't allow you to break into the Soviet Embassy, most likely because he wanted to take the Agency down and he knew you wouldn't stay put in at Mrs. Mcurty's. He was disappointed you had that cyanide watch, but either way The Agency would be destroyed, or you would be dead. He didn't factor in everyone breaking into the Embassy or that you would get the antidote.

6: Smyth could have been involved when you and Francine were framed by the Russians and that student who said you and Francine planted files on him. The Russians claimed entrapment. Smyth wanted yours and Francine's resignations and, in your words, sacrificing you like he would a pawn.

"Okay", Lee says, "if what you say is true, what do we do about it?"

"Research and verify first and then we will go see Mr. Melrose. He will know what to do and how we take out the head of the Agency". Amanda says.

"Smyth is not the head, Harry Thornton is, but he is on his honeymoon with Christina", Lee corrects Amanda. "We will also need to set a trap for Beaman. He is not the only one at the agency who is a turncoat. I wouldn't put it past Fielder either. If you are right, we will be taking down a very powerful Russian syndicate. We need to find out where this meeting is and who is the defector. Then we will have to take Smyth down, but carefully".


End file.
